Love With A Twist
by Bestgirlever
Summary: Lions snakes love
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, anything you recognise from the books is J.K Rowling's.

A/N: This is my first fanfction and I'm not an experienced writer. Please enjoy

_Saturday 5th June 2014_

Morning had come and the Dursley house was still fast asleep. Apart from Harry Potter. Lying awake waiting for some sign of movement he suddenly thought of a dream he had had the night before.

_No please take me and leave him!_

_You silly girl I will take you both!_

_AVADA KADARVA!_

_(Green flash)_

The sounds of footsteps brought him back to were he was. " Wake up Potter, it's my birthday!" Dudley Dursley shouted while jumping up and down on the stairs making dust fall in to the cupboard under the stairs(that's where Harry had to sleep).

"Coming Dudley" Harry replied hardly interested. Harry crawlled out of the cupboard and in to the kichen to get breakfast ready.

"Give me my coffee boy, and where is my bacon?" Vernon Dudley asked angrily.

"Coming sir." Harry replied. He walked over to his uncle, bacon in one hand coffee in the other and handed them to Vernon.

"How is my wittle Diddy-ums on this fine morning?" Aunt petunia asked Dudley seeing as it was his birthday.

"How many presents do I have this year dad?" Dudley wondered. Every year Dudley would expect two more presents than the year before. He slowly counted them and to his surprise there was only 35 when last year there was 37. "What how could this happen."

"How about we go and buy you three more presents and we go to the zoo as well? Petunia said to the grumpy Dudley.

They set of to the zoo one they got there Vernon had a little chat with Harry. "I want you to be on your best behaviour, understand. If there is any funny business it will be no food for a month!" Vernon threatend meanly. As they walked in to the reptile section, Harry saw a big boa constrictor sitting alone in his man made habitat. "Hello, I'm Harry. It must get very lonely when it's just you."

" It ssssome times can be. Luckily people come and ssssee me." Harry stood back surprised. He knew if he told his aunt and uncle they would just laugh and say he is mad. "I have to keep this to myself." Harry thought as he looked at his aunt and uncle. "Do you miss your parents?" Harry asked the snake. He moved his tail towards the sign next to where he lived, which said: **RAISED IN CAPTIVITY.**

Suddenly, the glass separating the people and the snake magically disappeared and Dudley who thought there was glass there fell in to the snakes home wile the snake escaped.

The next big change in Harry's life (after his parents dying) was when he got the letter for going to Hogwarts School Of Which Craft And Wizardry.

A/N Please review. I hope you liked the first chapter. The next chapter will be at Christmas time when the twist begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N I don't own any of this

25th December 2014(Christmas Day)

Christmas day had come, much to the students delight. Harry was glad he chose to stay at Hogwarts otherwise it would mean having to go back to his aunt and uncle's house. Seeing as Ron and Hermione's parents decided to go on holiday Ron and Hermione had to go home for the holidays.

Harry went downstairs to start opening his presents. It was quite lonely opening them without his best friends but he was glad he could get some time to himself before everyone came down. A few minutes later one of Harry's best friends Dean Thomas came downstairs and wished him happy Christmas. Once the rest of Harry's dorm was awake they all went to breakfast. One of Harry's most interesting presents was an invisibility cloak left by a very mysterious person.

Just before Harry went to bed he got an owl saying:

_Meet me in the spare classroom as soon as possible. We need to talk._

After a few minutes of staring at the letter thinking who could have sent, Harry finally agreed with himself to go there. Once he had walked down the corridor, hidden by the invisibility cloak he had received for a Christmas present hours before, he arrived at the spare classroom.

"Hello Harry, I wasn't sure you were going to come." Pansy Parkinsan whispered shyly." I have liked you since I first saw you and was wondering if you would ever consider being in a relationship with me. I know I am a Slythren and that Gryfindor and Slythren hate each other but maybe we can put that to and end if only you loved me!"Pansy told him her voice wavering a little as if she was going to cry if Harry said no or was mean to her about it.

"You see the thing is... I have feelings for you as well Pansy," Harry said a little embarrassed. "When you were sorted into Slythrin I was so disappointed that there probably wouldn't be any chance we would be able to love each other. Everybody would think that a pure blood like you would never love a half blood like me. But what shall we tell our friends, surly we should keep this a secret?"Harry finished slightly worried.

"We'll wait a little while then tell them. We should get going now it's very late." Pansy replied after a few minuets.

"Your right. See you tomorrow at say... Breakfast." Harry replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys just gone back to school so might not post as regularly. Hope you don't mind. Please enjoy and leave a review at the end. Thanks.

26th December 2014(Boxing Day)

Harry woke up at 6:00 in the morning and just lay in his bed. Eventually he decided to get dressed and go downstairs into his common room and wait until it was time for breakfast. While he was lounging in his favourite comfy chair he thought when Ron and Hermione were going to be back. When he heard footsteps of one of his classmates he lit the fire and sat back down again.

When Harry went to breakfast he made sure he was facing Pansy so they could mouth messages to each other. Harry chose to have a simple breakfast of frosted flakes and toast. "Morning Harry. You OK?" Dean Thomas ask yawning. "Yep. How about you?" Replied snapping back to reality after staring at Pansy.

"Fine" Dean said. "You know what you want to do today?" he asked making simple conversation.

"I might just go and visit Hagrid." He replied tiredly. During breakfast students would often get letters. Today Harry got three letters!

One was from Ron saying:

_Hi Harry hope you are enjoying your holidays. We should be back soon hopefully. We are having loads of fun in Tunisia._

_Cant wait till I'm back_

_Ron_

The next one was from Hermione:

_Hello Harry, how are you enjoying your holidays? I hope you are having fun. I think the best thing was when me mum and dad went skiing. We are going to be back on the 30th of December(so in four days)._

_See you soon _

_from Hermione_

The third one was from Pansy:

_Hello Harry darling, I was just wondering if you would like to meet after lunch. If so please answer as soon as possible by owl._

_Love you so much _

_Pansy_

Once Harry had read all the letters he started writing replies. The first one was to Pansy:

_I would love to. I'm just going to see Hagrid so we can meet once I've done that._

_love you. Harry._

The second one was to Hermione:

_Hi Hermione, the holidays were brilliant. Whoa. I saw that on the winter Olympics when I was at the Dursleys. Can't wait until your back._

_Harry_

The third one was to Ron:

_Hi Ron, yep I'm enjoying the holidays. Tunisia sounds like fun. Enjoy the rest of the holidays._

_Harry_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys. thank you so much for reading my story. The first person who reviews will get to be a character in my next chapter. You can pm me your name or you can just say if you want a name making up. Thanks once again for reading. Just to say it's still Boxing Day.

Harry left the castle and walked down to Hagrids hut. "Hagrid it's me, Harry." Harry shouted over the termendouse barking of Fang the dog.

"Come in arry." Hagrid the 6 ft 8 half giant replied. Harry carefully opened the door not letting Fang the dog escape. "What brings you ere today?" Hagrid asked as he started making two cups of tea.

"Just wanted to see you and Fang, that's all," Harry replied. "I take it you know that Ron and Hermione are on holiday?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Hagrid replied. He sat down and gave Harry his tea.

"Thanks." Harry said once he had taken a sip. "What have you been doing today?" Harry asked.

"Not much, I took fang ere for a walk and backed some rock cakes." Hagrid replied. "I think you better go back to the castle now, it's getting close to lunch." Hagrid told Harry. Harry stood and thanked Hagrid for the cup of tea and left.

Once Harry had got back to the castle he went to the great hall to have his lunch. "Hey Nevill. Can I sit here?" he said walking over to sit with Nevill, who was one of Harry's friends.

"Hi Harry. Of course you can." Neville replied.

"Thanks." Harry replied. For lunch Harry chose to have cucumber sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Once he had had his sandwiches he picked up a few chocolate cauldron. "Have you done much today? Harry asked biting into a chocolate cauldren.

"Not much. You?" Nevill replied chomping on a licorish wand.

"I went to visit Hagrid."

Once Harry had finished his lunch he went to visit Pansy like he said he would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With school having started recently it slipped my mind. Anyway hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

"Pansy, are you here?" Harry asked into the room(while wearing his invisibility cloak).

"Yep. I'm so glad you came, we need to talk." Pansy replied as Harry came in, taking of the invisibility cloak.

"What did you want to talk about, I'm listening." Harry replied.

"You know Weasly and Greanger are coming back tomorrow, maybe we should tell them then? You know as a welcome home gift." Pansy muttered.

"Just for the record it's Ron and Hermione! Yeah we should do that." Harry answered angrily.

"Then it's settled. We'll tell them tomorrow at dinner." Pansy replied. They both returned back to their common rooms and started on the home work that Professer Snape had set them. "Harry,"Nevill asked confused," I've got an essay to do for DADA but I can't remember waether Basaliks can be found in Greenland. I also can't find it in the books I have taken from the library. Please can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. Well, common Basaliks, that don't hold venom, can be found in places like, USA and Russia, but the ones that's venom can kill instantly, they live in very cold places. So to answer your question, they can be found in Greenland." Harry concluded. Nevile rushed back to wher he was sitting and wrote what Harry had just told him. "HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron walked into the common room.

"Guys," Harry said shocked, "What are you doing back so early?"

"Well, there was a heat wave in Tunisia so they had to evacuate everyone who wasn't used to the heat. I wish they didn't 'cause I was really enjoying it!" Ron replied.

"Turns out we were only booked for two nights and the filght took eight said calmly. As they walked up to the great hall they bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Is it true that your going out with Pansy Potter. Pansy and Potter sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Malfoy shouted mockingly.

"Is it true Harry, are you really going out with Parkinson?" Hermione asked as they walked past hurriedly.

"We were planning on telling you when you got back tomorrow, but you got back earlier than we expected so the surprise was kindda ruined." Harry muttered embarisingly. Hermione flung her arms around him and huged tight.

"Harry, I'm so happy for you. When or if anyone finds out hopefully it will bring inner house community and then the Griffindors and Slythrins will get along." Hermione whispered happily, hoping no one would hear. Ron rushed off to the Slythren table. Obiviously to shout at Pansy, Harry thought. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU DATING HARRY? YOUR A BLOODY SLYTHREN! IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL HEX YOU TO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE! IF I CATCH YOU WITH HIM I WILL GO STRAIGHT TO PROFESOR SNAPE!"Ron bellowed angrily.

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO US MAYBE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! WE LOVE EACH OTHER, CAN'T YOU JUST COPE WITH IT!" Pansy replied angrily. Ron then stormed off to sit with Nevill.

A/N:Hope you like this chapter. Thank you to my 1st follower(I don't really think my dad counts) Awesome Dolphin. You are amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N Hi, hoped you liked the last chapter. I think that Ron would be mad at Pansy more than Harry seeing as she is a Slythren and Harry is his best friend. In case your wandering, (remember when I said Hermione would be back) it's two days after that.

"Ron," Harry shouted running out the Great Hall, "Why did you have to shout at Pansy like that?"

"SHE...IS...A...BLOODY...SLYTHREN!" Ron bellowed angrily. "IF YOU WANT TO BE HER ...BOYFRIEND, THATS FINE WITH ME BUT YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF WITH ONLY ONE FRIEND! THOUGH I DOUGHT HERMIONE WILL WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND EITHER!" Ron finished red in the face.

"WHAT...HERMIONE IS HAPPY ABOUT IT! WHY CANT YOU? SHE'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK SHE IS, BUT IF YOU THINK SHE WILL...HURT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT THEN I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND OR NOT! I...LOVE...HER! Harry bellowed in response.

Once Harry had finished shouting he sprinted in to the great hall to finish his dinner. "Is Ron OK?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Well, I know for sure that he isn't gonna be my friend until I break up with Pansy! So, no he isn't OK." Harry replied.

"Isn't he always like that?" Hermione wondered but go no answer.

The next day Harry wrote a letter to mrs Weasly explaining that Ron wasnt his friend any more and why.

_Dear mrs Weasly, _

_You may find that Ron is not my friend any more because of certain reasons. We have had a very big disagreement about someone in Slytherin. Please let me know if you want to know exactly what the disagreement was about._

_Harry_

"Hermione, can you read this and make sure everything is OK? " Harry shouted over to Hermione.

"Give me a min Harry." She replied. Hermione walked over from the coner she was sitting in reading(for the 500th time) Hogwarts- A history.

"I wrote a letter to rons mum, I just wanted to make sure that you agree with it." Harry whispered hoping Ron wouldn't hear.

Yeah, of course I will Harry. " she replied quietly. Hermione scanned over the letter nodding occasionly. "Yep, I totally agree with what you've put here." Hermione concluded.

The next day at breakfast a howler arrived for Ron.

"RONALND BILLIUS WEASLY, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT AT HARRY ABOUT WHO HE IS FRIENDS WITH! HE CAN MAKE HIS OWN DISISIONS ABOUT WHO HE IS FRIENDS WITH OR NOT! Harry dear, I would very much like to know what the argument was about. RON, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE DECIDED WHO HARRY IS FRIENDS WITH THERE WILL BE NO MORE QUIDDITCH FOR YOU WHILE YOU ARE LIVING IN THIS HOUSE!" The howler teared itself up and left a giant mess.

While Harry was in H.o.M he got passed a note from Pansy.

_Meet me by the black lake at the end of DADA._

Harry replied: _Sure, can't wait to see you again! _

_Harry xxxxx_

"Harry, was that Pansy?" Hermione asked seeing the note.

"Yep. I'm gonna go met her after DADA. Do you wanna come?" Harry asked.

Sure, I can't wait to meet her!" Hermione replied exitedly.

One H.o.M was done the pair headed to DADA while Pansy headed to Transfiguration. They sat down and got out their books and wands. "T-t-today we w-will be p-p-practiceing h-how to f-f-fend of a v-v-vampier. G-get o-out y-your b-b-books a-and t-turn to p-page 56." once Quirlle had finished everyone turned to their books and opened them to page 56.

They finished DADA off with a song about vampires.


End file.
